Michael Hanamura/History/Plot
History Since his childhood, Michael was deprived of parents and was usually looked at as an outcast. However, he did come across 3 valuable childhood friends (one of them not so much a "friend" but as an arch rival) that lessened his loneliness. The first being Irina Shidou, Michael's actual first friend who were inseparable as children seeing as how Michael has been keeping in contact with her since her family moved to England. There was a point in time to where Michael one day slept over at her house and accidentally kissed her while sharing a bed, this incident was shrugged off since she admitted to never showing the bit least interest in kissing him at all. During his prior and pre-middle school years, Michael came into contact with Azazel for the first time in Kuoh Town's park, being the first adult figure that Michael has met, his first impression of the man was shaped by Azazel's constant perverted and shameless nature, thus officially naming him "Ero-Ossan." After a few days of getting to mess with/get pranked on by Azazel, he was offered an official "play-mate" to which he agreed to but soon was later regretting since his "play-mate" was a young and arrogant, Vali Lucifer. The two couldn't stand to be in the same room together and couldn't get along because of their different personalities, Vali was better at doing anything that Michael could do, while Michael was the bitter loser who couldn't even compete. But one day they decided to fight over a pair of goggles, they happened to have came across in the park, the result ended in a tie. However, instead Vali just gave the goggles to Michael and allowed him to win by default by saying he lost interest in them, while showing some interest in the future should he get challenged for them again since it was the first time that Vali caught glimpse of Michael actually being dead serious over a challenge. However, that rematch never did happen since neither Azazel nor Vali returned to park that next day. At the age of 13, Michael met with his third childhood friend/Best friend Saji Genshirou during their middle school year, and have been a duo of close buddies even when they entered their Kuoh Academy as First-years. Saji being the unintended accomplice to all of Michael's pranks suffered mostly whenever most of his plans backfired. Plot "The Great Hanamura's Tale Begins!" Arc Being introduced in the first chapter, Michael was following his daily routine of trying to look impressive among his peers at school, but only manages to fail by setting the time on his alarm clock ahead by two hours and gets to class late. Later, as he was outside in the hallway shirking his punishment, he comes across his best friend, Saji Genshirou, who tries to tell Michael that they wouldn't hang out as much because he's trying out to be a member for the Student Council. Feeling that he needed more friends besides him, Saji encouraged Michael to find other friends to be around. Thus, he ended up with the Perverted Duo consisting of Matsuda and Motohama, who were eager to add another "War-Buddy" to their ranks, sadly Michael does a poor job of peeking at the girls changing by shouting out loud that he couldn't see what was going on. As they escaped, he caught the attention of both of the Two Great Ladies of the Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. After that rough day, he was walking home happy with himself, despite screwing things up Matsuda and Motohama were generally kind enough to cheer him up and laugh with him since they were caught peeking numerous times in the past. Before, he could leave the campus, he was stopped by a beautiful girl named Yuuma Amano, who confesses her love to him and asks him out on a date. Overjoyed at the fact that a girl found some interest in him, Michael was instantly gloating about by sending a photo of him and Yuuma to Matsuda, Motohama, and Saji, who grew depressed about how easily Michael got a girlfriend once he declared that they wouldn't be hanging out as much anymore. The day of his first date arrived and Michael rushed to the place of their meeting to bump into a woman passing out leaflets and helped her out. As thanks she gave him one and seemingly vanished once Yuuma arrived. Once their date began, Michael tried his best to make her have the best date ever with his small funds which took Yuuma by surprise a little by his kindness. Once evening came, Yuuma was about to ask Michael a question before he interrupts her to give her an expensive bracelet that he bought from using the remaining funds he had for the month. This truth along with Michael's honesty about being glad to have met Yuuma even if she was probably forced into dating a nobody like him for fun. With his true intentions being revealed that he only wanted nothing for the best for her, Yuuma hugged him and denied the thought of hurting someone as kind as him. Though their moment was interrupted when a barrier was placed up and a light spear was chucked at them. Revealing himself, the attacker introduced himself as Dohnaseek who told Michael of how he was a Fallen Angel along with Yuuma's real identity as Raynare, who originally planned to kill him. Michael was at first shocked at the truth but found his mood changing once he saw Raynare crying at the horrible truth being unveiled along with the terrible insults Dohnaseek was throwing at her. Begging for forgiveness, Raynare was relieved when Michael forgave her by reintroducing himself to her and explaining that he couldn't hate someone for doing something they didn't already do. Standing up to Dohnaseek, Michael fought him in a one-sided fight to pay him back for talking smack about Raynare. Close to death, Michael was able to blow away Dohnaseek by invoking his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear to boost his power just enough to send him flying. As he fell unconscious, his leaflet fell out of his pocket as Raynare tried to nurse him back to health, and soon enough he unconsciously summoned Rias. As he fainted, Rias took on a request from Raynare to save and keep Michael safe from harm as she handled Dohnaseek. Waking up the next morning, Michael found himself being suffocated by the breasts of Rias Gremory as he fell out of bed and enters an awkward moment when Rias catches him fiddling around with her underwear he found on the floor. Michael was unsure about why she decided to help make him breakfast and walk to school, but once he was asked to follow Kiba Yuuto, the Handsome Prince on campus to the Old School Building everything began to come full circle. Along with Kiba, he managed to meet Koneko Toujo, Kuoh Academy's mascot and Akeno Himejima, the second Great Lady of Kuoh Academy. Getting introduced to the entire Occult Research Club, Michael was introduced to the truth of supernatural beings existing along with the hard truth about Raynare being taken by Dohnaseek. Along with finally knowing about the sacred gear that saved him, Michael was determined to save Raynare by himself. Rias offered him a place as her servant, but he denied the offer and believes his human life wasn't worth the power offered. After school, he was making his way back home until he was attacked by a comrade of Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, another fallen angel who sought to finish what Raynare couldn't push herself to do. Throughout the fight, Michael manages to narrowly survive the fight and stop Kalawarner from shaking him up about his life losing normalcy should he keep searching for Raynare. Taking interest in the boy's declaration, Kalawarner decided to retreat and continue to see if his conviction could really pull through for him. Stumbling his way home, Michael finally hears the voice of the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig and engages in a conversation which gives them a rocky start to their Partner-Partner relationship. The next day, on his way to school, Michael once again rushes to school and crashes into a girl dressed like a nun, who tried to catch him, but tripped and crashed into him. At first Michael was peeved, but he soon calmed down once, he realized her good intentions. After introducing herself as Asia Argento, she noticed Michael's poorly patched up wounds and healed them. Leading her to where she wanted to go, Michael brought her to the Abandoned Church in town and made a promise to visit her again as a way of confirming their new found friendship. With still no luck on where to find Raynare along with being attacked by every guy student in Kuoh Academy for walking to school with Rias Gremory, Michael was completely stressed out to where he denied the help of Ddraig's rough but truthful advice and insulted him about being a hollow spirit that should butt out of his life which Earned Ddraig's silence. Making it to his appartment, he saw that everything was a wreck and was attacked by the stray priest, Freed Zelzan. Michael's struggle was in vain as the priest took him by surprise and almost ends his life, while under the assumption of him being a devil until Asia arrives in time to stall his plans. Because of her interference, Freed slaps her and makes a threat of raping her that forces Michael to stand up again and drive back the Stray Priest with a strong magic bullet. Though his attempts to strike back were effective it still wasn't enough as the Stray Priest stood back up and was called by his superior to leave with Asia with him. Watching helplessly as Asia was taken away from him made Michael worried and really depressed. Skipping school, he went out to get some air and unexpectedly meets up with Asia in a happy reunion. Taking this chance into his hands, he took her out for a Day of fun. But that day of fun starts to wind won with a sad tale of Asia's past as a nun, who was excommunicated from the church by healing an injured devil. After hearing such a sad tale, Michael reassured Asia of how she won't be alone anymore and declared that he'll always be her friend. But that reassurance was interupted by a light spear stabbing his stomach, arriving to pick her up was Mittelt, another fallen angel who was ordered to pick up Asia while trying to kill Michael in the process. But complying without resistance, Asia made a deal to heal Michael if she accepted to go along with Mittelt. Michael tried to stop her but it wasn't enough to veer Asia from doing what she thought was helping her new friend to stay alive. Seeing his friend get taken away right in front for third time was enough for Michael to completely hit rock bottom. He cried and questioned why he couldn't do anything to prevent any of this from happening. Soon Ddraig's harsh advice rang through his head as he was able to understand his shortcomings and finally deduce what he should be doing and where to start looking. Urging Ddraig to respond and help him with a meaningful apology, he was finally able to stand on his own two feet and prepare to fight again. Using the leaflet seal that Rias gave to him in case he ever needed to make a contract, Michael contacted two devils, Kiba and Koneko to fulfill a contract to help save Asia and Raynare. They located the place to where they were being kept, the abandoned church and stormed in to confront the crazed stray priest, Freed. It was 3-on-1, giving Michael enough time to find Raynare and have her help them deal with Freed who retreated before getting too overwhelmed. Now with one person saved Michael was intent to find Asia, but recieved grave news from Raynare about a ritual that steals a sacred gear away from its user and sucks the life out of them. Heading down to the ritual site, they arrived in a room filled with a legion of stray priests and Dohnaseek who stood beside a weak Asia. Rushing in without thinking, Michael was backed up by his allies as he headed towards the altar. But it was too late, Dohnaseek had already stolen her Twilight Healing. Somehow managing to free Asia and knocking Dohnaseek down, Michael managed to grab the Twilight Healing and head up to the upper floor as the others held back the enemies from following after them. Desperately begging Asia to hold on, Michael tries his best to give her back her sacred gear until a light spear and a brutal assault from Dohnaseek, who pursued them, dealt serious damage on him and managed to get back one of the rings of Twilight Healing and watched as Asia slowly died in Michael's arms. Holding her cold hands while desperately pleading for her to stay alive, Michael tried to tell of the life she could have if she stayed with him saying that he would have made her really happy and actually enjoy a life filled with friends and happiness. Meekly stating her last words, Asia confided how glad she was to make a friend with Michael despite their time together being so short. Looking at Asia's cold body with wide eyes, Michael heard the infuriating laugh of Dohnaseek who still insulted her and even had the nerve that she would end up in hell for having fallen so low as to comply with Fallen Angels. That was when Michael finally snapped. His Boosted Gear responded with his emotions and boosted his strength up to the level of a low-tier High-Class Devil. Beating Dohnaseek to a pulp, he instilled fear into the Fallen Angel and knocked him out with a new sub-ability called Magnum which collects all of the energy gathered into one attack that made even Dohnaseek beg for mercy. Once things were over, everyone including Rias, Akeno and Koneko showed up to aid the crestfallen Michael. His attempts to protect Asia were all for naught, but he wasn't any grudge against the two fallen angels that Koneko dragged in. He allowed for them to be set free as Raynare discusses something with both of them after they asked her to come with them. Offering a chance that could revive Asia, Rias held out a Bishop's Evil Piece. Michael was skeptical about the idea and was still too shaken about Asia's death to believe it, but was swayed into making a bet into becoming one of Rias' servants if she were to actually revive her. The stupid look on his face was apparent once she actually did, but he pushed that miracle aside and ran up to Asia and hugged her, finally she could stay alive and live a life that she deserved. But with the bet coming to bite his ass along with the price for having a major contract request like this, Michael had a choice to either give up his life as payment or become Rias' servant, and worst of all, her pawn... Michael's cries filled the beaten down church as he accepted his new life as a Low-Class Devil and Pawn for Rias Gremory. And from that day onward, he had more company to stay with him at him as he allowed Asia to live with him along with Raynare, who decided to cut off her connections with the Fallen Angels by taking the blame for a defiant act against orders so that Mittelt and Kalawarner wouldn't get a rough punishment by following her original plan. Entering the next stage of his life as a devil, Michael began to wonder what he should do since he was just a servant now, but nevertheless, he still welcomed the new company that has begun to surround himself. "The Phoenix Conflict" Arc After a couple days since his reincarnation as a devil, Michael joins his first Stray Devil hunt with the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage. Their target was the Stray Devil, Viser. After witnessing each individual servant's abilities that stem from the Evil Piece, Michael protects Rias from Viser's surprise attack and passes out due to the blood loss. He would eventually wake up back in his apartment, after everyone brought him back.There he entered a new routine in his life with both Raynare and Asia arguing about making him breakfast. Following after his normal days of surviving high school, Michael initiated his usual rounds of contract requests as part of his job as a devil. But the only people he recieve are most weirdos and people who he generally can't help. He did accomplish one request much to his charging because he had to cosplay as Naruto Uzumaki to get the interests of his client. Returning back to the clubroom, Michael meets Rias before he was about to leave and expresses his lack of motivation since becoming a devil. Giving him something to think about Rias tells Michael more about the Four Great Maous, and their influence on the Underworld which creates a goal for him to make: Become a Maou. Rias expressed her belief of him accomplishing his dream and earned her thanks, sadly for him Raynare and Asia caught him hugging Rias and dragged him away with a steep punishment of having no dinner or breakfast. The next day, both Michael and Asia were introduced to a new priviledge that devils can have and that is by making a contract with a familiar. Their plans were stalled due to Student Council, who were also devils, having planned to do the same. Devising up a way to decide who goes to the forest of famliars first, Rias and Sona suggested a competition between the ORC club and the Student Council So through a drawn out game of tennis and a strangely intense dodgeball game, Rias' team won and ventured into the familiar's forest. There they encountered Satooji who guided them into finding the Sprite Dragon that Michael insisted on getting to Asia. His comedic attempts at capturing it failed though due to being interrupted by the unexpected appearance of the Chaos Dragon, Tiamat, who kidnapped him and tried to kill him. Her intentions were to get to Ddraig by admitedly killing a few past hosts of his, eventually she would insult Ddraig something Michael had to stop by challenging her to a fight. He ultimately loses the one-sided battle, but sacrifices his arm to Ddriag and uses the boosted power from his new Dragon arm to knock Tiamat off of her feet with no damage with the help of the Sprite Dragon. Waking up, Michael shared a touching moment with Ddraig, and returned back to everyone with the Sprite Dragon actually complying. Returning back to the Human World, Michael thankfully returns home with Raynare and Asia only to be met with a strange predicament with both of them trying to get to know him better through bathing together in the nude. Michael tries to appease their worrying in a cool fashion, but fails when he falls and hits his head on the hard tiled floor. This damage to the head left him unresponsive for a whole day, and when he wakes up he was surprisingly met with a concerned Rias who sprang up a request for him to take her virginity. Michael's panicking and lack of experience to do "the sex" was able to stall for some time as Grayfia arrived to stop her and take her discuss a matter with Akeno. Kissing him on the cheek, Rias apologized and left with Michael confused. Soon enough things came full circle the next day, visiting the Clubroom he saw Grayfia and a new face who was Son Kai, the Underworld's Strongest Male Queen. However, after that he met Riser Phenex, Rias' fiance, his mood began to turn sour. Michael was disgusted by the guy's forceful attempts at marrying Rias, and for making fun of his dream of becoming a Maou. Eventually a fight broke out between them, but Riser used his Rook, Isabela to deal with Michael as he was thoroughly beaten both to his body and his self-confidence. After RIas agreed to a Rating game to decide her engagement on the line, Michael was taken to the mountains to train with the Occult Research Club. His training was beneficial as he was slowly making progress which still wasn't beneficial to his needed standings for the future Rating Game. Soon after a day, he was requested and taken in by Son Kai, the grandson of Sun Wukong, to be his disciple as he trained the rest of week with a nearly fatal training regimine which helped him barely unlocked his Balance Breaker. The fruits of Michael's training helped him to level the playing field for Rias' first Rating Game. His actions incapacitated 3 of Riser servants, defeated and avenged himself against Isabela in a one-on-one, and supported Kiba in defeating a total of 5 servants at once. Nearing his limit, he nearly ran out of enough power to keep himself in the game so he sacrificed one of his eyes to Ddraig to earn more of a boost in dragon power to face Riser, alone. With the use of his Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker, he was on par with Riser until settling the battle with a final attack. Soon afterwards, Michael lost all the energy in his body to move and was caught and embraced by Rias who tearfully thanked him and gave him, her first kiss, until a small argument between Asia and Rias indirectly ended with Michael face flat on the ground completely zonked out from the fight. "The Excalibur Skirmish" Arc With everything back to normal with a couple of changes like Rias moving in to live with, Michael was once again getting acclimated with his new life as a devil. After some hijinks in bed with Rias and a jealous Raynare and Asia, Michael goes to school and becomes exhausted and it doesn't help that there are rumors about him being a "Sexual Deviant" around the Occult Research Club girls, which can be credited to the jealous Perverted Duo. Soon after, he rushed to get Akeno so she siphon out the excess dragon energy from his arm, aside from her teasing, he was distracted from her subtle mentioning of romantic feeling for him. Afterwards, the whole club gathered in his apartment to discuss their devil jobs until Raynare pops in with a collection of Michael's stashed childhood photos. Despite being embarrassed, Michael was able to sympathize with Kiba upon hearing that he was also an orphan, but began to worry once Kiba started to act strange upon seeing a holy sword in one of his photo albums. After, Kiba dismisses his worries along with the others leaving, Michael sets off to complete a new contract, who just so happens to be an old friend/guardian of his, the Ero-Ossan. Catching up with the old man, Michael leaves with his "compensation" after comically stealing a painting. On that same night, everyone in the Occult Research Club gathered to destroy a Stray Devil at an abandoned factory, they were able to silence the chaotic devil, but not without a few hiccups due to Kiba not staying alert. This strange behavior made Michael and everyone concerned for him. At home, Michael gets filled in by Rias about Kiba's past and his fallout with the Church after he and his deceased friends were exterminated for failing their experimentation for creating suitable Holy sword users. Before preparing for sleep, Michael received a grave warning from Ddraig about his fated Arch-rival, the White Dragon Emperor that he'll inevitably face. The next morning, Michael goes on his morning jog along with a winded Raynare, who takes up his offer to rest and get a drink together. At the vending machine alone, he came across a stranger, who knew his moniker as the Welsh Dragon along with the drink that Raynare favored the most causing him to think there was more than meets the eye with that mysterious man. After school, near the end of the day, Michael visited Saji's house in order to have his friend host for his old childhood friend, Irina, who was returning to Japan for a visit. However, his tone changes when Michael reveals more about his reasoning by revealing Irina's photo along with another girl wearing priest robes and holding bandaged holy weapons. By the time that they arrive, the two devils came face to face with the exorcists, Irina and her serious comrade, Xenovia, who were polite guests to the pair while subtly letting them know that they knew of their statuses as devils. Soon enough the awkward night was over, but sadly the awkwardness continued on to the next day where the Gremory family arranged a meeting with the same two exorcists. After clearing a few things both sides were able to come to a mutual agreement, but before they left, Xenovia and Irina noticed Asia and her past status. Upon Xenovia offering the girl a chance to exorcise herself for god's forgiveness, Michael blatantly calls the blue headed girl a "bitch" as he defends Asia's honor and inadvertently picks a fight with the two exorcists along with Kiba, who manages to show up right on time. Their fight with the exorcists were intense, but in the end, they lose. Just after they leave, Kiba disobeys Rias and ventures off to handle his buisiness by himself. Michael attempts to knock some sense into the Knight but fails and only continues to try and help Kiba after getting encouraged by Asia. Coming up with a new plan, he manages to round up Saji and Koneko to convince the exorcists and Kiba to team up and make a compromise: They would all work together and destroy the physical blades of excalibur, not their cores. The next night, they splitted up in groups and had managed to run into Freed Selzen, wielding Excalibur Rapidly, their efforts in putting him down was close but the arrival of Balba tipped the scale of the fight as they retreated afterwards. While Xenovia, Irina and Kiba gave chase to them, Michael and Saji recieved their punishment from Rias and Sona. That very night, Freed and his boss, Kokabiel, a Cadre-classed Fallen Angel arrived and gave their declaration of war to Rias and her servants just before Michael angrily makes his declaration to kick all of their asses.